My love is always here
by Nymph Malfoy
Summary: El amor es el tesoro más grande que alguien podría poseer. Sin duda era la magia más poderosa y eso Harry Potter lo sabía. El sacrificio de amor lo salvó de la muerte; un beso le devolvió esperanza.


**Los personajes pertenecen a la reina J.K Rowling.**

 **Este es mi primer Harmione y deseo les guste.**

* * *

¿Ves aquellas figuras caminando entre la nieve? Son una pareja de ancianos que iluminan con su amor eterno el Valle de Godric. Un aire de nostalgia los envuelve; el aire de noche buena los abraza con dulzura. Es víspera de Navidad, una fecha simbólica donde la tristeza y la alegría se entremezclan. El hombre caminaba tomando de la mano a su esposa, a quien le dirigió una sonrisa pequeña; ella le correspondió dándole un apretón con cariño. Se adentraron al cementerio en un silencio lleno de recuerdos. Hacía ya sesenta años que se adentraron al Valle de Godric como una pareja de ancianos, solo que en esa ocasión su propósito era encontrar pistas para destruir un maligno horrocrux. Tan importante era ese acontecimiento, que cada año como una peculiar tradición visitaban el Valle y rendían tributo a James y Lily Potter; pero, de igual manera, era una manera de renovar sus votos de amor que Harry Potter recordaba cómo la primera vez.

" _—Es Navidad, Harry— había dicho Hermione Granger, quien tras beber la poción multijugos tenía la apariencia de una mujer de edad avanzada. Caminaba con aprensión, mirando de vez en cuando a su mejor amigo. Entendía lo que significaba para Harry estar ahí. El Valle de Godric simbolizaba una infancia hermosa, colmada de magia, amor y dicha; también representaba a una familia separada por la muerte, a la soledad y el comienzo de una vida marcada por una cicatriz hecha una noche en aquel lugar. Se respiraba tristeza, sí, pero también esperanza._ _Harry Potter perdió y ganó por igual en tal sitio. Era el principio y el fin; el limbo entre el bien y el mal que se hacían presentes en su lucha contra Lord Voldemort._

 _Continuaron caminando, observando algunos adornos navideños en unas acogedoras casas. De la iglesia se escuchaba un angelical coro que recitaba villancicos. El muchacho sintió deseos de llorar, tal belleza le conmovía en demasía. Hermione señaló con la cabeza el cementerio de Godric a donde se dirigieron con un dolor extraño en el estómago, pues en el fondo sabían que encontrarían la tumba donde yacían los padres de Harry. Caminaron entre las criptas cada uno por su cuenta. La joven bruja perturbada se encontró con el símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte sobre la tumba de un hombre llamado Ignotus, pero tras alejarse se topó con algo que le hizo trizas el corazón._

 _—Harry, ven. Aquí están— fueron las palabras que salieron por su boca a través de su voz quebrada._

 **James Potter, 27 de marzo de 1960 – 31 de octubre de 1981  
Lily Potter, 30 de enero de 1960 – 31 de octubre de 1981**

 ** _«El último enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte.»_**

 _—Revelio— fue la respuesta de Harry Potter. Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro al tiempo que el rastro de la poción multijugos desaparecía de su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto la verdadera apariencia del joven. Entonces, sus ojos se posaron a su mejor amiga, quien temblaba ligeramente. Su cabello castaño caía por sus hombros, así que el joven se dirigió a ellos. Acomodó un mechón detrás de su oreja y la tomo de los hombros, pegando su frente contra la suya._

 _—Gracias por estar aquí, Hermione. Sé que mi papá y mamá están orgullosos de ti. Deben estar felices de que estés a mi lado._

 _Hermione parpadeó sorprendida, alejándose ligeramente de él._

 _—Harry, estás equivocado. Tus padres están orgullosos de ti. Has sido muy valiente y sé que están en paz porque tienen un hijo maravilloso. Libraste muchas batallas y no me refiero únicamente a los duelos o a luchar contra los mortífagos, va más allá de quién tú sabes. Sí, Harry, has ganado el amor de todos nosotros, porque a pesar de todo lo que sufrido sigues siendo fuerte y bondadoso. He conocido personas que sufren y dejan que sus demonios internos se apoderen de los. En cambio tú...— Hermioné se quebró. El llanto la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, refugiándose en los brazos de Harry que sollozaba en silencio._ _No musitaron palabra alguna, la mejor respuesta fue cuando sus bocas se unieron en un profundo beso."_

Harry no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro. Al llegar a la tumba de sus padres les dejó una corona de flores que apareció con su varita y, después, besó a su amada esposa. Hermione no era la joven que llegó al cementerio hacia tantos años, sin embargo, el amor que se profesaban rompía todas las barreras del tiempo.

—Feliz Navidad, Harry.

—Feliz Navidad, Hermione.

Y una vez más, aquel beso de esperanza le recordó que el amor de sus padres y el de Hermione, sin duda alguna era la magia más poderosa.

* * *

 **¡Te deseo una Feliz Navidad! ¡Gracias por leer! Y como Santa ya se olvidó de mi, nada te cuesta regalarme un comentario que será mi regalo navideño xD**


End file.
